Fang at a FFA Convention
by The Winged Goddess of Freedom
Summary: Have you every wondered what would happen if you threw Fang into a huge building filled with a bunch of country teenagers? well wonder no more! I birdkid-napped Fang and forced him to come with me to my state FFA convention.Randomness and FUN!


Hey everybody, this is Free and Fang coming at you live on FanFic Radio!

Fang: Today after reading several Fan fictions Free has finally decided to post the story she wrote about the week of torture she put me through.

Me: ~smacks Fang~ At least you didn't have to wear high hells! (no, the pun is not a typo)

Fang: ~gets up and pulls headphones back on~ I had to stand in crowds huge crowds! ~starts rocking~ so many people. ~sucks thumb~

Me: Oh stop your dramatic emo whining there were only about 11,000 registered people there.

Fang: Thank you for proving my point!

Me: So readers/listeners/confused people who don't now what you are if you don't know by now I dragged Fang to my FFA State Convention with me.

Fang: It was by the beach!

Me: Yah, but the Ag teacher's pets wouldn't let us go.

Fang:

Me: BTW if you think FFA is just a bunch of hicks that get together to talk about farming then you are wrong. We do so much more leadership, science stuff (we have high-tech science fairs seriously those teens could already be doing brain surgery if it was legal), we have creeds, mottos, and procedures that if you randomly ask a member they could recite by heart. And next time you bite in that delicious burger or tasty pizza remember somebody had to do all that work (lots of work if you break it down) just for it to end up in your mouth, so enjoy!

Fang: Yah, she sure saved my butt when we were walking in the woods behind her house and I almost ate some poisonous berries.

Me: ~sniffs~ I studied a little bit of Forestry.

Fang: But she is the one who told me to eat them in the first place.

Me: Have I told you that I FREAKIN' HATE YOU!

Fang: oh contraire mistress, Goddess of Freedom. ~holds up notebook of doom and takes off~

Me: uuuuhhhh well I guess its story time why I go beat the crap out of Fang. FANG GET YOUR $$ BACK HERE!

PAGEBREAK

I, Free The Winged Goddess of Freedom, do not own the Maximum Ride characters or other thing mentioned in this chapter. Please James Patterson I am but a poor goddess, spare me.

PAGEBREAK

Fang's POV

I lifted the huge black suitcase into the back of Free's dad's old ratty tan 1920 Chevy pick-up and crammed myself into the cab with Free, Free's dad, and Free's sister Chandler (not real name but a.k.a. lilaggie01). Tension was running through the air like electric currents, and being the claustrophobic that I am most of it was going from me. Sweat beaded up around my brow as I tried to take in deep breaths, or it could have been from the early morning humidity. "Do I have to go with you?" I asked showing no signs of my discomfort, but Free being the girl that she is just turned and chuckled at me. "Do you know how hard it was to control and change the minds of 2 hard headed old men?" she asked. "I spent 3 solid hours trying to convince them that you were an exchange student staying at our house and you are a very active member of the FFA where you came from so you would be the only available qualified kid to fill the empty spot for the trip on such short notices," she rubbed her temples in remberance. I casually ran a hand through my damp black hair and licked my lips, "Why couldn't I just stay home with home with your little brother?" I know its pathetic me, Fang, being so nervous that I actually had butter guts, but hold on a minute and I think you'll understand. Free's dad turned off of the bumpy dirt road and onto the smooth black top that lead to another road that lead to a very small southern town that lead to a very very small school that had a very very very small school bus parked out front that I was going to ride for 10 hours straight with 15 other people, none of whom I know. Can you understand now? Free put her arm comfortingly around my shoulders and squeezed, "You'll do fine, Fangles, besides I just kidnapped you I'm fully entitled to put you through any form of torture I think is suiting." I snorted, "And where did you get that from?" I asked. "The Guide to Kidnapping Fictional Characters," Free said holding up a book. _Le Gasp!_ "Let me see that, "I said snatched the book from her. "Hold up you wrote this?" I asked flipping through the pages. Free snatched the book back, "Writing to be exact," she said, "I'm writing down my experience with kidnapping you and future fictional characters so other people have and idea of what to do." I stared at her stunned, "So basically you're making this up as we go along?" She seamed to be mental weighing her options, "Well I might refer to my fellow kidnappers." "So you're basically making this up as we go along?" I asked again. Free rolled her eyes," Yes, Fang don't make me smack you with herring again!" "Oh My Lard, is that really in the freaking book?" I yelled and yes I did say lard I am not going to say God's name in vain, I'm in the Bible Belt for Pete's sake! Free tossed back her hair and starred ahead at the school parking lot that we were pulling into, "That can neither be conformed nor denied," she said. "Free I swear if you don't tell me…. WHAT THE BLOODY EFFIN HELLO!" I almost screamed the last part, I was just talking then all of a sudden there was a loud BAM and a tan face with a pair of bright green eyes where staring at us from the back of the truck. The face's amused grin grew into a infectious smile, "Well, I've never been greeted like that before," a female voice said "but all in all, Hey yourself." Free and Chandler were a mess of laughter beside me. Free's dad who was also laughing, managed to say, "Ok everybody under the age of the age of 18 out of the truck." "Well technically if Fang had been kicked out into the real word sooner he would have been 20 by now," Free said between her laughter. "How about everybody out of the truck," he said opening his door. We all clambered out of the truck with Chandler almost falling out, almost doing a face plant into the concrete (or con-crit as Free calls it), we caught her just in time. The girl from the back of the truck jumped off the side doing a twist in mid-air on her way down and landed right in front of me. "Good Morning all," she chirped and a round of good mornings was shot back at her, "I'm Ruth by the way," she said extending her hand. I shook it just like Free and Chandler had shown me to do a million and a half times, you have to shake their hand the right way and I mean the right way, like they have a whole entire etiquette class just to learn how to shake a persons hand, yah even the hardcore FFAer admits that its weird. (Free: because it sort of is) "I'm F…" I started but was interrupted by Free. "Nick...this is Nick… uhhhhh… Thieriot," she quickly cut in. If Ruth thought that was weird she sure didn't show it because she didn't miss a beat in saying, "Well how abut we get your suitcases into the bus." As the merry group of people that actually had their coffee this morning made their way to the back of the truck I pulled Free to the side, "Fnick uhhhh Thierot?" I whispered screamed. Free rolled her eyes and wiggled out of my death grip. "You already know that you can't go around saying your name is Fang, I have the whole Maximum Ride series in my suitcase people would wonder why there was a guy named Fang right next to a book called Fang, and Thierot is the last name of the hot guy off of The Pacifier," she said simply. "Oh, great I'm named after your crush on a 22 year old actor," I groaned. "Hey, dude they want him to play you or Iggy so I wouldn't be dissing him, plus hello he is Mc'HOT!" she retorted. "Yo, Free, Nick ya'll going to help us or not?" Chandler said standing in the back of the bus pulling a suitcase as Ruth pushed from the bottom. "Come on before she gives herself a hernia," Free said jogging towards them. I rolled my eyes and fallowed, after we got all the suitcases in the first few seats of the back of the bus, mainly it was me, Free's dad, and 2 other guys around my age named Devin and Mason. Free and Chandler hugged there dad goodbye and shook my hand," Have a great time," he said looking at us giving the everyday parent goodbye speech, "stay out of trouble call me if you need me." "Alight," Free said hopping on the bus and letting out a whoop that and Indian warrior would envy. I got in after her and surveyed the scene, 14 teen aged kids where randomly sitting in bus seats all down the bus. Mason and some girl where kissing towards the back, a cluster of boys where sitting towards the middle of the bus, and a really snobby looking girl was sitting catty corner to the bus driver seat with a woman who I assumed to be the chaperone talking about shopping. Ruth was sitting in front of the cluster of boys with some girl I didn't know, Chandler, and Free. Everybody was yelling, screaming, and throwing things around. This was going to be a long bus ride.

PAGEBREAK

Fang: OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!

Me: ~eyeroll~ oh get over it your big baby.

Fang: but you hit me with herring repetitively!

Me: yes I did.

Fang: abuse.

Me: hey, you reading this do you see that button down there!

Fang: yah that one right there!

Me: click it and leave a review!

Fang; you have to r she will whack you with herring!

Me: MOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
